1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steam irons and, more particularly, to improved means for indicating the amount of water in the water reservoirs of such irons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide steam irons having steam and/or spray capabilities with some form of water level gauge as it is undesirable to have the supply of water exhausted unexpectedly during ironing. Various types of water level gauges are used to monitor the water level, some indicating the level only when the iron is in a vertical or filling position and others indicating the level only when the iron is in a horizontal ironing position. It has also been known to provide steam irons with water gauges capable of indicating the water level when the iron is either in its vertical or horizontal positions but they have been somewhat complex structures using tubes or relatively large openings in the side walls of the iron.